domusparvafandomcom-20200215-history
Egon
EGON Egon era VIRTES AND FLAWS +3 Giant blood (supernatural) * +1 Artistic renown (A&A133) x2? (general)* +1 Enchanting music (supernatural) +1 Free expression (general) +1 Skald (social)** +1 Skaldic memory *** +1 Whistle up the winds (supernatural) (vedi sotto, HoH:S105) -3 Compassionate (personality) -3 Favors, Hildebrand (story) -1 Delusion, all knights are chivalrous, all ladies are pure-hearted (personality) -1 Dutybound (personality) * The character has had some success as an artist and begins the game with an Artist Reputation of 2. Only characters with an Artist Reputation may take this Virtue. Characters may take this Virtue twice, for a total beginning Artist Reputation of 4. ** Lo scaldo è il poeta e lo storyteller dei popoli germanici, nonchè un membro rispettato della comunità. Un governante o un eroe devono il loro prestigio alle gesta che gli scaldi cantano su di loro. Allo stesso tempo lo scaldo è un guerriero, che accompagna in campo i prodi di cui canterà. In fase di creazione riceve 50 xp da spendere in abilità marziali e artistiche. *** Gli scaldi hanno una memoria leggendaria, e sono in grado di memorizzare migliaia di versi. +3 per ricordare nomi, eventi, conversazioni e testi. +3 allo study total quando studia un lore. +1 xp da esposizione ad avventura. SIZE: 2 CHARACTERISTICS: Intelligence 0 Perception -1 Presence -1 Communication +2 Strenght +3* Stamina +4* Dexterity 0 Quickness -2* ARTISTIC REPUTATION La reputazione artistica ha regole diverse dalle normali reputazioni. Comincia a dare bonus speciali da 6 in sù. Benefici: 6) +1 ai social roll in certe situazioni. 7) +2 ai social roll in certe situazioni. Attrae una musa minore. 8) +3 ai social roll in certe situazioni. Può firmare le opere. +1 confidence score. 9) +4 ai social roll in certe situazioni. Attrae una musa maggiore. 10) +5 ai social roll in certe situazioni. +3 alla qualità delle sue opere. La AR non può più scendere, solo salire. 11) diventa artista leggendario, e la sua musa gli dona l’immortalità e una Might corrispondente. Musa minore: è una creatura sovrannaturale di uno dei quattro reami (divino, infernale, magico o fatato), che si interessa attivamente affinchè la reputazione del personaggio salga ancora. Ha una Might di 15. Può conferire (temporaneamente, ma anche per lunghi periodi) una virtù sovrannaturale minore o uno dei suo poteri all’artista. Infligge 1 warping point all’anno all’artista. Musa maggiore: come la minore, ma ha una Might di 30 e può conferire (temporaneamente, ma anche per lunghi periodi) una virtù sovrannaturale maggiore oppure tre minori, oppure alcuni dei suoi poteri. Infligge 3 warping point all’anno all’artista. L’artistic reputation può crescere nei seguenti modi: - creare un’opera d’arte (una stagione) con qualità superiore al triplo di AR = 1 xp - aumentare di livello l’abilità Musica = 1 xp - attrarre un benefattore = 3 xp - attrarre un mecenate = 6 xp - attrarre una musa = Might/5 xp - organizzare un evento sacrificandogli una stagione = 1 xp - diventare mecenate di un artista più giovane = 1 xp - viaggiare per imparare l’arte di un’altra cultura = 1 xp - studiare da un artista con AR di due punti più alta = artista AR xp - studiare da una creatura sovrannaturale (no musa) = Might/5 xp - mettere in mostra la propria arte durante un’avventura = 1xp L’artistic reputation può diminuire nei seguenti modi: - perdere un mecenate = -12 xp - essere scomunicato o esiliato dalla comunità = -15 xp - produrre volontariamente un’opera di bassa qualità = -5 xp Un benefattore è qualcuno che sia disposto a pagare l’artista per un’opera d’arte. Un mecenate è qualcuno che sia disposto a mantenere a lungo termine il lavoro di un artista. Trovare benefattori e mecenate è più facile tra i Franchi che tra i Sassoni, e queste figure possono essere incostanti o esigenti verso l’artista. Più si diventa famosi e più devono essere importanti benefattori e mecenate perchè diano xp. WHISTLE UP THE WINDS Fischiando puoi controllare il vento, creando di fatto incantesimi di CrAu a range Voice e target Individual. In questo caso “Individual” equivale all’aria in un’area di 100 passi. Si tira Stamina + Whistle up the wind (è un’abilità). A seconda del tiro puoi creare: 6 - una brezza leggera sufficiente a ricambiare l’aria in una stanza. 9 - un vento moderato che può influire sulla precisione delle frecce. 12 - un vento forte che può sospingere una nave. 15 - una bufera che può far perdere l’equilibrio e sbattere per terra (per esempio Broom of the winds, Charge of the angry winds o Circling winds of protection). 18 - un uragano che può sradicare gli alberi o farti volare (per esempio Pull of the skybound winds o Wings of the soaring wind). Puoi variare da un effetto ad un altro (a patto di non salire di livello) con un tiro di Communication + Music.